1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improvement in a catalytic converter for purifying exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a protecting device for a gas seal member is interposed between a catalytic converter casing and a monolithic catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with a catalytic converter using a monolithic catalyst, the catalyst is usually formed of a ceramic material or the like and therefore it is necessary to interpose a damper member between the monolithic catalyst and a converter casing in order to prevent damage of the monolithic catalyst, and also necessary to insert a gas seal member between the monolithic catalyst and the converter casing in order to prevent exhaust gas from leaking via the clearance between the catalyst and the converter casing.